Fun Farm Island
by CompleteCatastrophe
Summary: When 22 campers are forced to participate in another grueling season of Total Drama Island, what will happen? Full of love, romance, hate, friendship, and DRAMA! Welcome to Fun Farm Island!
1. Applications Needed!

Okay, I know there are these make your own character thingies everywhere, but I want to make one so I am. 22 campers, do the math people, 11 girls, 11 boys.

Here is the application:

Full Name: It bothers me how the original TDIer's don't have last names. Middle name not required.

Age: 15-17

Personality: How do they act. Get specific, or else they'll do thing you don't want them too.

Looks: Hair, eyes, body type, distiguishing marks, stuff like that.

Clothes: What they shall' be wearing. Include bathing suit.

Likes: Self- Explanatory

Dislikes: Self- Explanatory

Fears/why: I'm curious what you can come up with.

Why they want to be on: Self- Explanatory

Audtion Tape: Keep it simple, ya know what I mean?

Talents: What can they bring to the table.

Pairing? If so w/ what type a person?:

History: Are they adopted, biological, any mean siblings? Ya know.

About themselves: like fav. Type of music, fav. Color, stuff of that nature.

So yeah they will be staying on a farm. Fun Farm in Haunted Woods to be exact, there is a lake. Be creative, I beg you. I want characters from no other stories. Maybe if they didn't get in I'll think about it, but different is awesome.

Toodles,

JoseJalepenoOnASteek


	2. Still Need More Applications!

Mkay, few people have reviewed, but i've only got like 4 guys!!! Girls if you want to be paired up w/ someone then they need to exist, else I'm gonna come up with my own guys and id really prefer not too. I NEED a skateboarder, like now. And I'd prefer Logan not to be in ALL my stories. I know hes great, but still.

As for girls, so far 6 of you are definitly in. And yes I am aware I spelled that wrong. I need people that are unexpected. Do you know how many applications I've gotten for sweet, funny, and smart girls? I need different!

Toodles,

JoseJalepenoOnASteek


	3. Meet The Campers

Author's note: Hey so here are the results. I'm like super sorry if you didn't get in, but remember, only 22 people could make it in. Enjoy!

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to the hit reality T.V. Show, Total Drama Island! This time round 22 campers shall be put on a farm. They will have to work through challenges ranging from cleaning the pig pin, to not killing each other. So sit back and enjoy, Fun Farm Island!" I know I will." Chris said. Then he pulled up two lawn chairs and sat down on one. Chef Hatchet comes out and sits on the other one with a huge bucket of popcorn.

"Here comes our first camper, Emma!" Said Chris. A girl with mid-back length brown hair strolls onto the platform. Looking around she says, "This is it? But where will the mall go?" Chris rolls his eyes and moves on.

"And next are, Skyler Sway and Brian Diaz!" He shouts, as two guys jump out of the helicopter, one of them is holding a skateboard.

"Yo Chris whats up?"Says the one with dishwater blond hair.

"Skyler! How siked you must be to be here!" Chris said as the high- fived. Brian rolls his eyes and goes to lay down on Chris's lawn chair.

"Billy and Mickey!" Chris manages to say, while fighting Brian for the chair.

"Whatever." Mickey said, blinking so her eyes get adjusted to the light. Seeing Brian and Chris fighting, she walks over and flips Chris onto the platform. Smiling Brian leans back and goes to sleep, but not before lying his skateboard next to him.

"Ladies! Who wants to see me flex?" Billy says obnoxiously. All the girls ignore him, but Skyler walks over to him and they start talking sports.

"Elliot and Molly! Molly is the little sister of that sexist pig Ezekial or whatever." Chef Hatchet yells, as Chris is still knocked out. The guy jumps out. Then he carefully helps Molly out. She shyly smiles at him the walks over to where Emma is standing.

"Then theres Hunter and Ai!" Chris mumbles standing up and rubbing his head. Yet another skater, this time with black hair and green tips, comes out the helicopter. Ai stands there waiting for him to help her, but he just doesn't notice. Eventually she jumps out herself muttering something about boys and how rude, crude, and socially unacceptable they are. Hunter finally notices her and tries to help her with her bags, but she just ignores him.

Next comes a girl with dirty- blonde hair, who was yelling orders at the guy carrying her bags.

"If you want to stay on this, this, place, then you better not break any of my stuff!" She shouts. The she yanks it from him and carries it herself. "You want something done right , you have to do it yourself." She says, through clenched teeth. Smirking the guy follows her, he is so drop dead gorgeous that all the girls stop what their doing and start staring at him.

"Everyone this is Russell." Chris says.

Then three more people jump out the plane. They are all girls. "This is Brooke, Bella, and Harmony." Chris introduces while pointing at them when he calls their name. "Hi everyone, I'm so happy to be here, isn't this a complete honor? I hope I win, I mean I don't want you guys to lose, but I don't want to lose. Obviously, I don't think anyone wants to lose. But in theory all of us but one has to lose unless theres some kind of freakishly huge tie. May the best one win." Brooke says hyperactivlly. Then she runs over to where Mickey is standing and stands beside her.

Bella goes and sits next to the lawn chair that Brian is occupying. He looks at her out the corner of his eye, grins and then goes back to sleeping. Harmony scans the crowd, shrugs her shoulders and goes to stand next to Molly.

"Shonny, Damon, and Terry."(Yes I know I wasn't gonna put him in but I am NOT creating another character.) Chris said. The dudes went and stood in the ever growing crowd.

"Now that were down to our last four contestants, welcome Robert and Stella!" A dude with brown hair walks over to Emma and introduces himself.

"Hey babe, I'm Robert, whats your name?" He asked. Everyone watched as she stood there ignoring him. After a few minutes she noticed him standing beside her and asked, "Who me?" Sighing he walked away, and went to stand next to Stella, who was trying to hide her laughter.

"And finally our last two contestants. Who will they be? And they are..." Chris said, pausing for dramatic effect. Apparently the pause went on too long because one of the cameramen whispered, "Wrap it up! Wev'e got five minutes left."

Chris glared at him, and said "Please welcome, Kevin, and Jessie!" The last two people jump out the plane.

Kevin walks over to Robert and says, "Saw you crash and burn, it was hilarious" Robert replies with, "Shut your face before I shut it for you." "Come on bro, ya know you couldn't hurt a fly"

Jessie waves at everyone and smiles. Then quickly ran over to Stella.

"Well thats everyone, so catch ya next time on Fun Farm Island!!!!" Chris yells.

A/N: Mkay so now you know. I beg you not to hate me. Yeah Robert and Kevin are brothers and I made them up. I had too many reviews for nice sensitive smart boys. C'mon we all know few boys are actually like that. L8r, G8er!


	4. Teams Are Assigned

A/N: Mkay here is the next chapter. Hope you like! =]

Disclaimer: Still don't own Total Drama Island. Not yet, still trying to get Logan to steal it for me. He says its impossible. What happened to anything being possible?

"Last time on Fun Farm Island, we introduced the contestants to you, and they met each other. Now I shall split them into teams, and then we'll move on to the first challenge. Now if you'll excuse me I have some farmers to exploit." Chris said, laughing evily. The farmers(yes I'm calling them farmers lmao) gather on to the main platform.

"Farmers! Hope you had fun exploring the farm. For those who didn't know this is the Main Platform. This is where we'll be meeting for the voting offs, and challenges. The main farms are over to your right. This place is fenced in so there will be no escaping. The fences are surrounded by guards 24-7. You'll be sleeping in two barns, that are split into two levels. Girls on top, Boys on bottom. Now for the teams." Chris said. He pointed at the barn with a red flag on it. The flag had a picture of a Hyena on it.

"When I call your name go stand in front of the that barn. Hunter, Mickey, Ai, Alanna, Robert, Brooke, Harmony, Shonnie, Terry, and Damon." As they walked over to the barn, Terry tripped over Shonnie and Shonnie ended up falling onto Alanna.

"Watch it nerd boy, before I make this place your worst nightmare." Alanna said with a huff. Terry and Robert were laughing so hard they fell over too. Standing up quickly Shonnie apologized and leaned against the barn, thinking of a prank for revenge.

"You guys are the Cackling Hyenas. The rest of you, Molly, Elliot, Jessie, Stella, Russell, Skyler, Kevin, Emma, Bella, Brian, and Billy, are the Roaring Lions. Go get settled in while I make sure the cameramen got Shonnie falling on tape." Chuckling Chris walked off.

At the Cackling Hyenas, the girls were getting settled in. There were three bunk beds and three dressers.

"This is it? This sucks! The paint on that dresser is peeling and I think theres a bunch of raisins on the floor." Said Ai. Harmony bent over to inspect the raisins, only to declare moments later, "Those aren't raisins, I think their dead bugs."

"Gross!" Shouted Ai, stepping away from the "raisins".

"Hold on theres an empty bed. I thought there was 22 of us. Well not us, but all the farmers in general. Farmers thats a funny word. I mean who actually though, I'm gonna call somebody a farmer today. It's like pineapple on pizza, or whoever decided to drank whatever came out a cow." Observed Brooke. (I actually wonder about this but)

"Shut up." Exclaimed Alanna. Brooke just gave Alanna a quick glare and continued to talk, this time to Mickey.

At the Hyena boys...

The guys were just hangin. Well most of them anyways. Hunter was cleaning his skateboard, Robert was playing poker with Terry, Damon was listening to music, and Shonnie was keeping away from Terry.

"Dude, who do you think has the most chance of winning?" Robert asked Terry.

"Well me of course. Though that Mickie girl looks like she packs a punch." He said.

"You?" He asked.

"I think it will be me of course, I mean your strong enough, but you lack team playerness and mental strength.

"Dude did you just call me stupid?" Asked Terry, staring at Robert.

"No! Of course not dude I was just saying you don't look like you think a lot." Robert said, not catching on that Terry was getting pissed. Then out of nowhere Terry lunged at Robert and started punching him. Damon and Hunter quickly got Terry off of Robert, but he already had a bloody nose.

"Dude, cool down. He probably didn't mean it. He's just trying to make you lose your cool." Hunter said.

"Dude you say cool to much." Damon interrupted.

"ALL OF YOU! STOP SAYING DUDE!" Yelled Shonnie, "Sorry it was getting annoying."

To the girls at the Lion barn.....

"Do you think this top is cute?" Emma asked, no one in particular. She was going through her 5 suitcases of clothes.

"Girls we need to decide who sleeps where." interrupted Jessie, "Personally I'd like to sleep on one of the lower ones, because I'm scared I'll fall off."

"Okay, how bout Molly, Bella, and Jessie take the top beds, while Stella and me take the bottom beds." Suggested Jessie.

"Sounds good to me." Said Bella.

"Sure" Stated Stella. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone in here want this shirt? It's from last season, so I can't wear it anymore." Emma continued, oblivious to everyone else, "Here why don't you take it?" She said to Molly after handing it to her. "That color matches your eyes."

"So now what?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know." Exclaimed Bella.

To the Lion boys! And away! (Ya know like Superman or something)

"Dudes! This place is awesome!" Shouted Kevin.

"Yeah did you see all the girls? They were hot!" Chimed in Billy.

"I know, I've never seen so many great looking chicks in one spot." Said Kevin.

"Dude were talking about the girls not the baby chickens." Said Billy.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Said Kevin.

"The girls are great and all, but I can't wait to see their horses." Said Russell.

"Animals? Whatever. I'm just upset that there no sidewalks or asphalt to skateboard on." Sighed Brian.

"You could always skate on the Main Platform." Suggested Skyler.

"Who wants to go play baseball til' Chris decides to torture us?" Asked Billy.

"Sure dude, but I got to warn you I'm awesome at all sports." Skyler responded.

"It's official, lets go!" Yelled Billy, and all the guys ran out the room.

A/N: 3 and a half pages of meeting the characters. Is it enough? Probably not. Will the next chapter be longer. Doubt it. Will I try til' I can try no more? You can bet on it! Love ya! Review!

Next chapter will have first challenge and someone will get voted off. Don't worry there not all gonna sit around discussing stuff. Voting for the first two challenges is rigged after that it's un decided. I kinda want to get ya'll to vote, but I kinda don't. Suggestions?


	5. The First Challenge

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I was writing during Independent Living class, when some of the people got into a fight and knocked over my laptop. So half the story was lost forever *tear*. So I rewrote and then edited. And it took longer than I expected. Enjoy!

"Now that the farmers are settled in. lets begin the first challenge." Said Chris, "Farmers! Are you ready for your challenge? You will have to..." He paused for dramatic effect, "stay on a horse for 30 seconds."

"Thats it? Just stay on a horse?" Asked Robert.

"Well the horse is Buckin' Bananas, from the show Outlaws of the East." Replied Chris.

"I've never heard of that show." Commented Stella.

"Yeah it got canceled after the first two episodes. But thats beside the point. Bucky B, as we like to call him, is very violent. In fact it took ten handlers to get him here, and six of them are in the infirmary." Said Chris.

"Is that safe?" Questioned Emma.

"No, not really, but you all signed contracts so you do the challenge or get sent home via the helicopter of shame and sorrow. No pressure. So ready now?"

"Nope." Replied Shonnie.

"Too bad, so sad. The lions will start us off. Which one of you wants to go first?" Chris asked, grinning madly.

"I will." Muttered Elliot. Everyone gasped.

"Dude! You can talk! I thought you were a mute or something." Terry said.

"Okey dokey, lets get goin to the corral." When they got there they saw it was empty, except a dude who was lying on the ground.(Is it called a corral?, thats what I think but...)

"Wheres the horse?" Asked Brian. Bella jumped the fence and walked over to the dude. She checked to see if he had a pulse. "Hes alive." She called out, "Can someone get some water?"

Harmony ran over to the hose, picked it up, and brought it over to Bella. "Here, let me go turn it on." She ran back and turned the knob. The water squirted onto the dude and he woke up in a frenzy.

"The horse! He's gone!" He shouted.

"Really, you don't say." Mickey responded sarcastically.

"No he bit my hand, then knocked me out. He's on the loose!" He, again, shouted.

"Farmers! New challenge, whichever team catches and immobilizes the horse gets immunity. I'll be barricading myself in my trailer." Chris yelled as he ran off.

"Well it looks like were on our own." Said Jessie.

"On our own? Every team for its self! I don't want to lose this challenge and we can't all win." Said Terry, "Lets split." And with that the Hyenas walked away.

The Lions...

"So whats our plan?" Asked Skyler.

"Well I know horses so I think I should be in charge." Stated Russell.

"Sure!" Said Jessie. Russell turned to her and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

"Oh come on! Your only saying that because you like him!" Shouted Billy, "I think I should be leader."

"How bout we vote, is that okay with all of you?" Asked Bella.

"All people who favor Russell for leader, raise your hand." Commanded Brian. Everybody raised their hand.

"Thats unfair!" Shouted Billy.

"Pray tell, how is that unfair?" Asked Russell.

"I-I bu- It just is!" He said, then walked off.

"Well then lets split into pairs! Molly and Kevin, Elliot and Emma, Brian and Bella, I'll pair with the wonderful Jessie," He said, winking at her, "Stella and Skyler. That everybody? Good lets go! We got a horse to catch!" Then he grabbed Jessie's hand, and they walked away.

Meanwhile, with the Hyenas...

"We need a plan people! Organization is the key!" Ai was lecturing them on what they needed to do, but everyone was ignoring her, and talking about random stuff.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Shouted Hunter, he looked at Ai and she gave him a small smile before saying, " What are we going to do?"

"Every guy or girl," Terry said looking at Ai, "for themselves. We should just go by ourself, we have more of a chance of finding that horse."

"But its gonna take more than one of us to actually catch and immobilize him." Alanna.(Did I spell her name right?)

"Well here, I swiped these from Chris's trailer earlier." Said Terry, as he threw everyone a walkie talkie.

"Fine, I guess this will do." Ai said, then walked away.

"Horsies! I love horses! There just so cute with their... Well I don't really see what makes horses cute. They just are, its like a super power or something. I wish I had super powers. I want to be able to fly, read minds, oh and heat vision! Wouldn't that be cool? Ooh or better yet Pie vision! I could like zap pies into existence! My favorite pie is blueberry, but apple is good to. I hate pumpkin. It's so gross. But I love carving pumpkins for Halloween." Brooke rambled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted the walked away.

"Geez, anti-social people." Brooke muttered, the walked away.

Cackling Hyenas: Hunter

Hunter had been walking around in circles. He was sure of it because he had seen that disfigured tree at least 12 times now. After a couple times of this he ran into none other than Ai.

"Hey Hunter." He heard her call out. He turned around to face her.

"Thanks for helping me back there. They never would of listened to me if it weren't for you." She added, then she smiled and walked away. Hunter smiled and decided to actually look for the horse.

:Brooke

"Where is that frieken horse?" Brooke yelled. It was obviously annoying her. Especially since there was no one to talk to. Getting frustrated she headed back to camp. Who was too know if she sat around reading all day?

:Mickey

Was in a good mood. Splitting up meant that she didn't have to listen to Brooke go on and on. It wasn't that she didn't like Brooke, she just talked to much for Mickey's liking. She was walking in a straight line. Eventually she got to the fence. Hiding in the bushes she observed the guards. She noticed that they didn't really care about their job. Smiling she walked away. It was a good day.

:Alanna

"This bites. Walking around looking for a friekin horse. Jeez, this is a sucky challenge. I could win this with both of my hands tied behind my back." She said, "In fact I think I will." She finished smirking.

She sound a piece of rope lying on the ground and tied her hands behind her back. "That should make this interesting." She said, then walked away.

:Robert and Shonnie

Robert didn't fancy the idea of walking around by himself, with a killer horse on the run. So after everybody split he approached Shonnie and asked if he wanted to tag team. Shonnie nodded yes. So the whole time they walked around in silence.

:Harmony

Harmony decided that this was a perfect time to jog. So she went back to the barn, grabbed her i-pod and started jogging. While she was jogging she spotted a black shadow, and at first wanted to check it out. But then she decide she imagined it and continued to jog on.

:Terry and Damon

"Dude, did you check over there?" Terry asked Damon.

"Yeah, dude, I told you already I did." Damon answered.

"Sorry, but obviously we've missed something because nobody's spotted the horse yet." Terry said.

"Whatever dude, I'm not gonna argue with you about it." Damon said, and with that he walked away.

Roaring Lions: Brian and Bella...

"I don't see him, do you?" Asked Brian.

"Nope, lets look over there." Said Bella

"Hold on, do you see that black shadowy thing over there?" She asked.

"Over there? Yeah! Do you think it's Bucky?" Inquired(I'm running out of words!) Brian.

"Lets go see." Bella replied. They walked over there, and it was indeed a horse. But before they got near enough to catch him, someone started calling out behind them.

"Hi, do either of you, uh, people know where I can find Chris Mclean?" Asked a slender girl with green eyes and black hair. She was wearing a white mini-skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt barely noticeable underneath the white zip-up jacket.

"Yeah, hes in his trailer. Who are you?" Asked Bella.

"I'm Louise Laine, I'm gonna be a camper here. Or farmer. I just arrived late. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Bella and this is Brian." Bella told her.

"Okay, well I better go find Chris, nice meeting you." She said before walking off. Bella turned to Brian, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Think about it, shes probably going to be on the other team, and she just ruined our chances at catching the horse." Brian stated.

"Oh, o.k." Bella said, and they walked off in the direction the horse ran in.

:Elliot and Emma

""How much more are we going to have to walk? These flip-flops weren't made for walking in." Emma complained.

"We can stop and take a break if you want." Elliot said.

"Thanks Elliot, your really sweet!" She said the sat down on a log, took out a bottle of nail polish, and proceeded to paint her toe nails a bright pink.

Ten minutes later...

"Are you ready to start searching again?" Elliot asked, trying to be patient,

"No! If I start to walk now my nails will get messed up. Duh." She said.

Elliot sighed and leaned back onto a tree. This was going to be a long day.

:Stella and Skyler

Stella and Skyler were walking on the Main Platform. The horse wasn't there, but they had searched the rest of the farm, and the only place left was the woods. And everyone else was in there.

"So Skyler why did you sign up?" Asked Stella.

"Because it sounded fun, and I could use the money for college. You?" Skyler asked, with his awesome Australian accent.

"Just wanted to show people I can do anything." She replied.

"You play any sports?" He asked.

"Yeah, Softball, gymnastics, field hockey, and I also dance, but I don't think thats what you would consider a sport." She said.

"Cool, how much longer do you think it will take for them to find that horse?" He asked.

"No idea." She replied.

"Wanna play some baseball?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure!" She said, happily.

:Jessie and Russell

"So then the bear came up to me and attacked me. I got away, but my horse didn't make it." He told Jessie.

"Omg! Russell, thats so sad. I feel so bad." Jessie said.

"Thats ok, I got a new horse, but its just not the same. Still, being here with you kinda makes up for it." He replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and looked away.

"Hey! Isn't that the horse we're looking for?" Jessie asked, pointing to the left.

"Jessie! You found it!" Russell said in an excited whisper.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" She asked.

"I've got an idea." He replied.

10 minutes later Russell had created a trap. Using some of the tree limbs and rope he always carried around, he had created a cage, that would hopefully be strong enough to hold him. Quietly tip-toeing over towards the horse, he made a lasso and swung it around the horse's neck. Then he held out some carrots and led it to the cage. He gave it the carrots and closed the cage. As soon as the door was closed Bucky started getting violent.

"You were great! I can't believe you managed capture the horse." Jessie exclaimed in joy.

"Russell my man, you just won your team invincibility! Be proud! And now the Roaring Lions get a trip to a mall!" Chris said, coming out of nowhere.

"Yes!!" Emma screamed from somewhere in the woods.

Later that night at the campfire....

All of the Hyenas are there including the new Louise. Only no one could vote her off, because she hadn't participated in the challenge.

"Farmers! When I call your name come get a marshmallow! If I don't then you must get into the helicopter and be flown back to civilization!" Chris said, dramatically.

"Hunter, Ai" Chris called out. They went up there and collected there marshmallow.

"Damon, Brooke." Brooke sighed and walked up to collect the sweet treat, high-fiving Damon when she got up there.

"Mickey!" She walked up there and snatched the marshmallow from the tray.

"Harmony, Alanna!" They walked up and tossed the marshmallow in their mouths.

"That leaves, Shonnie, Terry, and Robert. Who will be going home? Who will stay?"

"My man Shonnie, your in" Shonnie grabbed the marshmallow and stored it in his pocket for later.

"Robert or Terry? Well isn't this dramatic?" Chris asked.

"And the final marshmallow goes to... Terry!"

"Sorry dude." Terry said.

"It's all cool." Robert grabbed his awaiting luggage and hopped onto the helicopter.

Well then thats the end of this weeks episode of Fun, Farm, ISLAND! See you next week.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but at 2198 words, this is my logest chapter yet. Was gonna have Terry go, but then decided Robert was my character and he couldn't be on for long anyways. L8er G8er!


	6. The Second Challenge

A/N: I ain't frieken I ain't fakin this, shut up and let me go hey! Sorry listening to VERY loud music and drinking Monster! Logan's on a camping trip(In December!) and I'm bored so heres the next chapter! And I figured out the word I forgot! It's application, not audition thingy. Lmao. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own half of the stuff in this story, the characters, the submitting of characters, Monster, Shut up and Let Me Go by the Ting-Tings, Total Drama Island, Chris, I own nothing! Cept the challenges, and the name Fun Farm Island!

Last time on Fun Farm Island, Chris challenged the campers to find the not-so-famous Buckin' Bananas after he escaped. The Lions were forced to choose between Billy and Russell. They chose the horse enthusiast. Russell won the Lions the challenge AND managed to hook up with Jessie. The Hyenas, bless their souls, sent Robert home, and also received Louise.

What will happen this time? Will Brian be nicer to Louise? Will I make Terry classier with the girls?(Don't worry I will) Will Louise prove to be an asset to the Hyenas? Will any other couples be created? And who will win this weeks challenge? Find out now, on Fun Farm Island!

"Farmers! Rise and shine! Meet in the mess hall for breakfast and the second challenge! McLean out!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Complained Harmony, after walking out of the barn.

"Six A.M. Sweetheart, why did you not get enough sleep?" Terry asked.

"No Brooke kept talking in her sleep. Very loudly too."

"Well how bout' tonight you sleep with me?"Billy interrupted. Terry glared at him and Billy backed off. "Sorry dude, sorry!" Then walked towards some of the other girls. Harmony turned to look at Terry, he grinned at her. Rolling her eyes, Harmony went and sat down at the table. By this time everyone was in the mess hall.

"Okay farmers, today's challenge will test your combat skills! But first producers want to boost ratings so today's episode will be hosted by Tamara Thomas!(Me!)" Chris said.

"Hey farmers. Today's challenge will involve six of you from each team so pick wisely." Tamara instructed.

"Uh, Tamara, thats not in the script." Chris told her.

"Uh Chris, I don't care." She said. They argued back and forth like this for several minutes. Meanwhile the were choosing their people.

At the Hyena table...

"Well Chris said it's going to be a test of combat skills, so we should put out our strongest players."Said Damon.

"Also it has to be equally divided. Three guys, three girls." Tamara added.

"So how about Terry, Damon, and Hunter for the guys." Ai said.

"What about the girls?" Alanna asked, trying to get a spoonful of the breakfast goop. She finally got it, and held it at eye level, inspecting it. It moved slightly and scared her. She accidentally threw it up in the air, in surprise, and it landed on Terry's head. (ROTFL!)

She let out a small chuckle before, frowning once again.

"How bout' Mickey, Louise, and Brooke?" Suggested Hunter.

"Sounds great!" Harmony chimed in happily.

At the Lion's table...

"Well for the guys it should obviously be Russell, Skyler and either Brian or Billy." Kevin said.

"Which one? We can't have both." Asked Stella.

"I suggest that Brian and Billy should fight for the right to participate in the challenge." Tamara said. No one had noticed her standing behind Brian.

"What kind of fight?" Asked Russell.

"Something difficult can be arranged I'm sure." She said, smiling evilly.

Chris walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the family! I can see why the producer's picked you. Your just as bad as me or Chef. I underestimated you."Chris said.

"It's okay Chris, just don't do it again. Or else." She said, then pushed him off of her.

"Okay fighting.... um lets see. We could have them race over a pit of electric eels. Or maybe I've got it! Who ever can listen to the Jonas Brothers the longest!"(Don't take offense if you like them) Tamara contemplated. "How does that sound to you guys?" She asked.

"I LOVE it!" Chris said.

"Sure." Brian said.

"Your on." Billy said.

Ten minutes later....

"Okay Billy, Brian, put on these headphones and whenever you can't take anymore take them off. It's that simple." Tamara explained. The boys picked the headphones and placed them in their ears. They both immediately started twitching. Brian looked like he was getting paler by the second, and Billy was sweating profusely. A while later, Brian took his headphones off.

"It was h-horr-ible. So much Jonas!" He ran to the bathroom and you could hear him throw up.

"Looks like Billy is our winner!" Tamara said raising Billy's hand in the air.

"I better go make sure Brian is alright." Sighed Bella. And with that she walked towards the bathrooms.

"Welll have you decided on the girls?" Asked Tamara.

'Here how about Emma, Jessie, and me?" Suggested Stella.

"Sounds good to me!" Tamara said. Then walked off. "Now Chris I must talk to you about the challenge!"

"Sure thing. Farmers don't go anywhere, the challenge will start shortly." Chris said, before walking away to talk to Tamara. A few seconds later they heard someone yell, some banging, and a slam and a click. Tamara came back, with her new co-host, Stella Nestle!(I went back to review my reviews and noticed two Stella's had applied to the show. And I never specified which one had actually got in, so this is the one who didn't. I'm so so sorry!)

"People, this is Stella Nestle! She will be the co-host for today!! I will only be here for this episode. Don't worry Chris is resting in the Men's bathroom for now. He's locked in so he won't be bothering us." Tamara said.

Stella stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Hello farmers. I'm Stella obviously, and I'm todays co-host. So your challenge is going to be difficult. Extremely difficult. You are going to dance!" She finished dramatically.

"What!?!" I thought you said this was going to be physical?" Terry exclaimed in disgust.

"It was, but I decided this would get better ratings." Tamara said with a smile.

"Thats unfair!" Hunter chimed in.

"Thats life. You can do the challenge or go home. Your choice." Stella finished.

"So we have to dance? Can we switch the people we picked?" Asked Alanna.

"Nope, now pick from the selected people to be your partner." Stella said. (I mean the groups pair up)

On the Hyena team: Terry & Louise, Damon & Brooke, and Hunter & Mickey.

On the Lion team: Skyler & Stella, Billy & Molly, and Russell & Jessie.

"Now the Hyena's will go first! You have 1 hour to come up with a suitable dance routine for EACH of the pairs. GO!" Tamara said. The Lions quickly ran back to their barn, while the Hyenas ran to the stage.

At the Hyenas:

"Okay, so I step here, step back, and then twirl?" Asked Terry.

"Pretty much. Just don't drop your partner this time." Louise complained.

"She's got a point twinkle toes, were not gonna win if your partner's knocked out cus' you dropped her." Shonnie chimed in.

"Twinkle toes?!? Your asking for it!" Terry growled and walked over to pummel Shonnie into the ground. But unfortanatly for him he tripped over a rock.

"Ow! My ankle! I think I twisted it." He whined.

"Here let me help you." Harmony said, walking over to help him.

"Looks like Shonnie will have to take his place." Damon commented.

At the Lions:

"I don't want to dance!" Argued Billy.

"Dude thats the challenge, get over it." Skyler snapped. He then grabbed Stella's hand and did the dance perfectly.

"Skyler! You finally got it!" Exclaimed Stella. "Now go help the others." She commanded. He sighed then went over to help Billy and Emma. Emma was checking her make-up, while Billy flexed, not even noticing she wasn't paying attention.

Stella grinned and walked over to Russell and Jessie. They had already conquered the dance and were now dancing for fun. Unfortunately Russell fell over and of course he dragged Jessie down with him, making her land on top of him. He grinned, leaned up, and kissed her, before standing up. Stella rolled her eyes and went to sit with Elliot and Molly, who were drawing each other.

Kevin was standing with Bella, watching Brian do tricks on her skateboard. Every now and then Brian would stop and watch Bella do a trick. This went on til' Bella fell and Brian ran over to help her up.

Tamara was watching them. "Time to get this party started." She muttered to Stella N. with a grin. (Rhyming!)

A/N: And cut! Thats a wrap people! For now at least. Don't ya love cliffhangers? I promise to have the rest up by the end of the week at the most. Kisses to all my reviewers! (The chocolate kind you pervert!) And Flame Rising, heres an extra big kiss just for you! As for _your_ review, you can take it and shove it up your a$$! Toodles! ~Lexi


	7. The Second Challenge Part Two

A/N: Hola people from this planet! Read, and review! I command you! Jk. To clear a couple things up, I've picked a permanent co-host. Tamara will be gone by the end of this episode and Stella will make occasional appearances in episodes from now on. And finally I'm having really bad writer's block, so sorry if this chapter isn't good. =P

"Farmers! It's time for the challenge! Meet me over at the stadium now!" Tamara said over the loudspeaker.

"Now this is how it's gonna work, I'll call you names, you walk over here, do your little dance, and then me and Stella will decide how many points you earn on a scale from 1-5. Whichever team has the most points at the end wins invincibility!" Tamara announced.

"We also decided that Chris shall' have the honor of seeing this glorious moment." She said, and with that Stella brought Chris over. He was tied to a wheelchair with chains, ropes, and duct tape(sp?).

"This is what you came up with? Of all the ideas you could've used you chose to make them dance?" He asked. "This is not gonna be good for ratings." He complained.

"First up is Billy and Emma!" Tamara said. They two farmers slowly walked up to the stage, in no rush to do their dance. Eventually they got there and stood there for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start!" Tamara shouted. They looked at each other and got into position. They were doing a ballroom dance. The music started. The song was Piano Sonata K.545 1st movement. (A/N:Shut up!)Billy wrapped his arm around Emma's back and grabbed her hand. She realized what was happening and put her hand on his shoulder. And so it began. They took a few minutes to just twirl about the stage. Suddenly they stopped and he lifted her into the air, unfortunately, he lost balance and they both fell to the floor in a heap. Billy immediately(sp?) helped Emma up and started apologizing. "It's okay Billy, I'm all right,-" She stopped talking and stared. In her hand she was holding a scrap of material from her beautiful deep purple dress. "Y-you ruined my dress! I can never wear it again!" She sobbed then ran to the Lion's barn. Billy was going to go after her but Kevin stopped him.

"I ruined my sister's dress before, just give her some time she'll get over it." He said. Billy shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Well that was... interesting." Tamara stated. "Stella and I discussed it and that earns a 2. Pretty pathetic, but the crashing was somewhat funny."

"Next is Stella and Skyler!" The pair practically ran on stage and got into position. The song was Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf. They were standing towards the back of the stage. They looked at each other, nodded, and began. They ran towards each other, and suddenly stopped. Skyler lifted Stella and started twirling her around him. They stopped and just stood there.

"Dudes whats the problem?" Tamara asked.

"Well, I don't know about Stella, but I kinda forgot the rest of it." Skyler said, after a few minutes. Stella giggled.

"Wow! So did I!" She exclaimed.(A/N:I'm not having writer's block, I just have no friekin clue how to write this dancing stuff.)

"Whatever." Tamara said. Her and Stella started discussing how many points they should get. Few minutes later an they were both yelling at each other.

"Fine! You win! Well Skyler and Stella, thank Stella N., because you pass with a 4." Tamara reluctantly said. "Apparently what you did remember was really good."

Rolling her eyes, Tamara continued. "Next is Russell and Jessie. I think, yeah, get up here."

They hopped onto the stage and were about to begin when Brian called them over.

"Do you two remember your dance perfectly?" He asked.

"I think dude. Why?" Russell questioned.

"Well then I've got an idea." Brian said. Then he continued to tell him his plan.

Five minutes later Russell and Jessie walked back into the center of the stage and Romeo and Juliet by the Killers started. Russell put his arms around Jessie's waist and Jessie wrapped her amrs around Russell's neck. And so began the Middle School Dance dance. They just stood there rocking back and forth to the music. They continued to do this until Tamara signaled for the music to stop.

She sighed and said weakly, "Well you didn't forget the moves or fall on your butt. Five points." They squealed in delight, or at least Jessie did, and jumped off the stage.

"Time for the, uh what's your name again? Whatever you know what it is. Choose your first people and send them up." Tamara said.

After momentarily discussing it, they sent up Damon and Brooke. Shut Up by Simple Plan blares over the speakers and they start doing the robot. Seconds later Tamara stops them. "Is this all you got?" Damon glances at Brooke quickly and starts nodding. "Yepp, pretty much." He said.

"Three points, seriously farmers, is this the best you can do!?!" Stella exclaimed. Some of the farmers nodded, others looked away, while a select few gave her a death glare. "Next."

Hunter and Mickey walked onto the stage. They actually had a pretty cool dance. They chose to do the swing or whatever. Hunter kept throwing in some of his skateboard moves.

"Four out of five, nice moves you two." Tamara commented. Mickey rolled her eyes and quickly walked off, the music had been way too loud for her taste.

"Finally the last two. Shonnie and Louise.(Love her name btw) In order for your team to win you need to score a perfect five." Chris read off a card Tamara handed to him.

Shonnie visibly gulped. He stepped over to Louise and whispered something to her. She looked surprised, but nodded yes anyways. The song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton started playing. Then, Shonnie and Louise started doing ballet. Everyone watched in shock. They were both really good, too. About ten minutes later Tamara shook herself out of the shock and said, "That was fantabulous! Five points! Seriously didn't see that coming." Tamara said. The Hyena's started chanting Shonnie and Louise's names.

"Lions! I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight." (How did I do this last time?) Chris announced, rubbing his wrists. They hurt from the multiple ropes tieing him down.

Later that night..

"When I call your name come receive your marshmallow, if not you must board the helicopter of shame and sorrow." Stella announced.

"Molly and Elliot." Elliot picked Molly up and swung her around. She laughed and then started blushing profusely.

"Jessie and Stella." They high fived and ate their marshmallows.

"Kevin, Brian, and Emma." Emma squealed in delight. Kevin rolled his eyes and Brian just smirked.

"Bella" Stella said.

Bella happily ran up to receive her sweet treat and stood next to Brian. He smiled and snaked his arm around her waist pulled her towards him.

"Russell and.... This is it, the next person to join the team for the next challenge. And the person leaving is, Billy." Skyler sighed in relief. Billy looked sad and slowly walked towards the helicopter.

"Farmers before you go back to your barn's I'm going to switch things up a little bit. When I call your name stand over here." Chris said, pointing at the spot next to him.

"Brooke, Alanna, Molly, Harmony, Emma, Kevin, Elliot, Shonnie, Skyler, and Terry. You dudes are now the Cackling Hyenas. The rest of you, Jessie, Stella, Ai, Louise, Mickey, Bella, Hunter, Brian, Damon, and Russell, are the Roaring Lions. Sorry bout that." Chris announced. There was audible groaning.

A/N: Sorry bout the sucky chapter! Toritona gets credit for Hunter using skateboard tricks minus the skateboard! TitanWolf, the horse is in the next chapter, I've already written him in it. Whoever said Louise needed more background info, next chapter. It will be up soon. Sorry bout the delay. Pineapple smoothies for everyone! Unless you don't like pineapple, then it's strawberry. Almost everyone like strawberry. Review!


	8. The Third Challenge

A/N: This will most likely sound different then my normal stuff, that is because I'm using Word this time and it keeps replacing my words with fancier words. Gotta love word. Read and Review. Please? Warning, some cussing. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Pinkluver93 came up with the challenge idea. All hail the almighty challenge creator! Thanks again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to yet another extremely difficult episode of Fun Farm Island. Last time Tamara led a mutiny against me with help from Stella Nestle, afterwards they forced the farmers into a dance contest, which ended in Shonnie and Louise taking us by surprise with their amazing ballet skills. Needless to say the former Hyena's won, and the former Lions sent Billy home. Also the teams got switched up a bit. Shonnie, Kevin, Molly, Emma, Elliot, Terry, Harmony, Brooke, Skyler, and Alanna, are now the Cackling Hyena's, while Ai, Mickey, Bella, Brian, Stella, Louise, Russell, Jessie, Hunter, and Damon are the Roaring Lions. What will happen this time on Fun, Farm, ISLAND!?"

"Farmers! Wake up! Breakfast in a hour. See you then!" Chris's voice blared through the speakers, conveniently placed on the outside wall of the barns. Groaning and rubbing their eyes the tired Farmers stumbled out of their beds, into clothes, and outside into the cold morning air. Everyone except Brooke, that is. She was hopping around trying to rip the duct tape off her mouth.

"Who put that on me?" She demanded, finally getting it off. Harmony looked shocked, glancing at Terry she saw him staring at her. He smirked at her, then winked. Shaking her head she remained silent. She had slept peacefully, and she wasn't going to complain.

"An hour!" Alanna exclaimed, ignoring Brooke's comment. "Why wake us up then? Is this some other form of torture?"

"Well it looks like we have some time to kill, what should we do?" Skyler asked.

"I'm going back to bed, we're probably going to need the sleep for today's horrible challenge." Damon reasoned and with that he wearily walked back to bed. Yawning Shonnie, Kevin, and Alanna followed suit.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go check on Jezebel. There was a storm last night and he doesn't particularly like lightning and thunder." He started to walk towards the stables, Jessie ran to catch up with him, grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth as she walked with him.

"Hey dudes, wanna go skate on the main platform?" Hunter asked Bella and Brian. Brian glanced at Bella before nodding his head. "Sure dude."

"Who wants to go swimming?" Skyler shouted. Giggling Stella walked over to him, and high-fived him. "I'm game!" Shrugging her shoulders Harmony followed, and eventually Brooke and Louise tagged along.

Ai rolled her eyes and jogged over to where Hunter was, he stopped skateboarding long enough to ask her if she wanted to learn. She looked surprised, but he took it for a yes. He hopped off, and helped her balance on it. After a minute she laughed, finally getting the hang of it.

Emma realized what was happening and ran over to Terry. "Hey! I wanna do your hair! Come on." She said before grabbing his arm and dragging him to where her hair products were awaiting.

Elliot finally got up the courage to walk over to Molly and whisper something in her ear. She quietly laughed before nodding yes. They walked away, towards the Stadium, without a word.

Mickey smiled, she really like those two. They didn't talk a lot and for the most part left her alone. Not completely alone, but they gave her her own space, only talking to her once in a while. Thinking she decided to take a walk in the woods. It seemed so peaceful and the rain had covered everything in a layer of, well, rain.

30 minutes later….

Chris had the camera men capture every moment of the farmers alone time. This would hopefully make up for the bad ratings they had earned because of last week's episode. Turns out not lots of people cared for dancing. It was time for the camera men to check in and report what the farmers are doing. Someone knocked on the trailer door. He shouted "Come in!" And in walked about 7 cameramen/women.

"Dudes! What's up with my little money makers?" Chris asked. The camera people shifted around a bit, before one stepped forward to inform Chris what was happening.

"Well actually, their all kinda sitting around, not doing anything remotely interesting." She said, flipping her long brown hair.

"Well Brandy, I think I'll be the judge of that. Did you still tape them?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, of course, here." Brandy said before handing over her camera. Chris took the tape out the camera and shoved it into the VCR. It was static, but then Damon, Shonnie, and Kevin flashed onto the screen. They were all sleeping, except Shonnie was snoring and had Onion, his pet hedgehog, laying on him, while Kevin drooled onto his pillow. This image stayed on the screen for a couple minutes, before switching to Alanna who was lightly sleeping on her bed. "Boring!" Chris stated, and then grabbed the next tape from Brandy's hand. The tape showed Elliot and Molly this time, but instead of sleeping Elliot was doing handstands and flips while Molly watched and applauded him.

"Well when they hook up we can show it, but until then we're going to focus on some of the slightly more, exuberant, people. Viewers like couples." Chris told, no one in particular. "Where's the tape of, I don't know, Jessie and Russell?" Another camera person handed the tape over. It turned on and Jessie's smiling face was shown on the camera. She was helping Russell wash his horse, and he was throwing soap bubbles at her. Rolling his eyes he stopped it. "Does anyone actually have something worth showing?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Here, it's Emma's and Terry's tape." Said Brandy. Chris put it in, and sat back. Emma appeared on the screen; she was holding a box of hair coloring and was massaging it into tiny strips of Terry's hair. She was streaking his hair black. Chris started laughing. Now she blow dried his hair, and started shaping it. Then she attacked it with a can of hairspray. Only the hairspray was really just glittery Halloween spray. Terry wasn't aware of what was happening, as he was asleep.

"I've seen enough, let's just get them all into the mess hall." Chris said, still absent mindedly staring at the TV. Screen with a half smile on his face.

"Farmers! Times up! Meet me in the mess hall for breakfast, and an announcement." Chris shouted.

After they all gathered in the mess hall, got their plate of disgusting glop, and sat at their tables, Chris cleared his throat and looked at the campers.

"Dudes and Dudettes! Are you ready to meet the new permanent co-host? Here's Schuyler! (Pronounced Skyler! Not to be confused with the camper Skyler)" Chris said.

"Hey little people!" Said a slim, tan girl wearing a grey tank-top that said "Try me" on the front, with a black and light blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and dark blue high-heel wedges. She had platinum blonde in a ponytail and colbat blue eyes.

"Little people? Seriously were not that much smaller than you." Said Alanna.

"But you are smaller than me, and I'll call you whatever the heck I want to call you." Snapped Schuyler.

"Whatever." Alanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch it girl, I'll blow you up. I've got dynamite in my suitcase, that's got your name all over it." Schuyler said, with an evil smirk. Alanna quickly went back to eating her glop in defeat.

"Well today's challenge is undecided so far, any suggestions?" Chris asked.

"How bout we sit around on our asses all day, and whoever can go the longest wins." Damon suggested.

"Yeah, no. We want to increase ratings, not scare them away all together." Chris stated.

"Well then why are you asking us what we want to do? You know we're going to suggest horrible ideas." Ai said.

"Hey Chef, I think that there's a note on your back, turn around." Schuyler said out of nowhere. Chef turned around and Schuyler pulled a piece of paper off his back. She then proceeded to read it out loud. "Kick me, my cooking sucks. That's not very original, I could've come up with something better." Chef then started turning a hideous crimson red color.

"You damn kids! You will pay for this!" Chef yelled. Then he walked out the building and soon enough they could hear a motor starting. Chris peaked out the door to see what was happening.

"That's it, I got it! Farmers, Chef is out there on a combine harvester and I'm pretty sure he wants to get revenge. So today's challenge is to run and hope you don't get caught. I'm gonna get Schuyler to give Chef a paint gun, if he manages to shoot you, or you get injured/killed then come back here. Whoever's left last wins! We'll call you when everyone else has been caught. Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Chris said, very quickly.

The farmers took off, except Emma of course. Terry noticed this, sighed, walked over there, and picked her up bridal style. Then continued to run towards the stable. Seconds later Chef was ready to go. His paint ball gun was loaded and ready, and he was ready to kick some teenage butt. He directed the combine harvester towards where he saw Terry and Emma go, and took off.

Chef P.O.V.

I'm having a ball. Those idiot kids are going to get it now. If only the producers had let me do this last season. Oh well, time to hunt some farmers. I rode to the stable and got off the combine harvester. I think that criminal kid brought the air-head girl here. I got my gun and sneaked up, ninja style. They were sitting in a stall talking about something or other. They were making this to easy. Jumping in front of them I aimed and fired. I managed to hit the criminal, but he helped the girl crawl through a vent before I could get her. After doing so, he smirked and saluted me. For that I shot him again in the face. Laughing I left, I'd find the girl later.

This time I headed towards the bathrooms. I doubt that any smart human being would hide in there, but you never know. Opening the door, I dropped to the floor and crawled. I peaked under the stall doors and didn't see any one's feet. Shrugging my shoulders I started to exit the restroom, then I heard it. Someone sneezed, not very loudly, but it was still audible. Smiling I headed towards the source of the sneeze. It came from the end stall. I went over there, and kicked it open. There stood that kid, ya know the one with the afro type thing. I mean it was most definitely an afro, but it was pretty small. Anyways he was standing on the toilet seat, so I did what I was born to do. I shot him. He asked me where he was supposed to go, and I pointed in the general direction of the mess hall. Sighing I watched him walk out. What was today's youth coming too? He didn't even put up a fight. I marched out side and climbed back on the combine harvester. Enough of the buildings, time to search the woods.

Gosh it's hot out here, I thought. I'd been riding around in the woods for twenty minutes now and haven't found anyone yet. Grinding my teeth I stopped the combine harvester and listened. A twig snapped, I immediately turned to look. There was that crazy girl! Apparently she had been following me. I mentally smacked myself, how could I have let that happen again? (Remember? TDI, Izzy, Hide and Seek?) As soon as I spotted her she ran, but then fell over something lying on the ground.

"OOOOWWWW!!!!" Called a screeching voice. I looked and it was that Damon or whatever kid, he had been laying under some leaves. This was too good, catching both kids at the same time. Laughing I walked over to them. Crazy girl got up to run and I was about to shoot her when that dude lunged at me. He managed to knock me off my feet. After shooting him, I quickly moved him aside to see if I could still shoot crazy girl, but she was gone. What is it today with dudes helping girls? I checked to see if the Damon kid was still alive and then took off after crazy girl.

I'd found her, finally. She was having a chat with one of the security guys guarding the gate. They were discussing jobs, or more like she was talking and he was asleep. I silently chuckled. Then I stopped, I've been laughing too much lately. I aimed, fired, and hit her square in the back of the head. Walking away I felt something sharp land in my butt region. I pulled it out and inspected it. It was a tranquilizer dart, exactly like the one in my trailer. I scanned the area to see who had shot me, but I was about to go out like a light. The last thing I saw was that Mickey girl holding a gun and waving at me, then I blanked.

Schuyler's P.O.V.

That stupid chef had gotten shot by a tranquilizer gun. I nearly laughed my butt off when a couple of the farmers carried him back.

"Well, since Mickey managed to shoot him, she and her team get invincibility." Chris told the farmers. I watched the Hyena's expressions, I must admit I'm curious to see who they end up voting off. I couldn't tell, I'd just have to wait for the confessionals. That's right I managed to get Chris to bring that back. He was such a pushover, it only took one measly little threat to get what I wanted.

In the Confessionals…

Mickey: I'm excited that I won the challenge for our team. That's it, now go away.

Brooke: Damon is sooooooo cute, and it was so sweet of him to tackle chef like that! No other guy I know would've done that for me, well, except my brother. He's totally awesome too. Oh, yeah, and I'm sad that my team lost. I vote Kevin off he's not very useful.

Terry: What the hell? A confessional in the bathroom, you're joking right? Some bastard producer has a sick sense of humor. I can't believe Emma put sparkles in my hair. Of all the things, at least the black looks pretty cool. I boot off that Kevin dude.

Ai: Eeeewwww…. This is disgusting! It's all covered in slime and stuff. I can't believe Mickey shot Chef. Isn't that against the rules? Ugh, whatever as long as we won.

Russell: Wohooo! We won! This is awesome! That was one weird challenge though.

Emma: I climbed through a freakin air vent just for us not to win? This sucks. But I got to do Terry's hair! Didn't you love it? I was going to turn it pink, but that is so not his color. I don't understand why the hairspray didn't work though. I vote off Alanna, she's not nice.

Alanna: Thanks a lot for the wonderful challenge Chris. We lost, again. My team is full of losers. They couldn't win a challenge if the other team forfeited. Looks like I'm just going to have to win us the next challenge. I vote off Emma, we can't afford to lose challenges because of her being dumb.

Bella: I can't believe that Mickey shot Chef. I'm glad we won, but I wanted to see if Chef would catch me. I'm a really fast runner.

Louise: Okay, this camp stinks, all the cute guys are taken, the food is disgusting, the only remotely good thing is that we won the challenge. And there's no peas, stupid peas.

Skyler: We lost, Stella's on a different team, and this farm stinks. I'm so looking forward to either winning or Playa De Losers. I vote off Kevin.

Shonnie: I hope my team doesn't vote me off. That would bite. Onion was just getting use to this place. His throwing up is almost gone, don't tell Terry but Onion threw up on his pillow this morning. I vote off Terry, Onion doesn't like him that much.

Molly: This place is nice, it's so much better than home. I love my dad and brother but people here are so friendly. Especially Elliot. I vote off Kevin, he isn't that nice. I mean even Terry was somewhat friendly.

Elliot: Bye bye Kevin.

Harmony: I saw the footage of Terry helping Emma, it was so sweet of him to help her. I wonder what they were talking about though. I vote off Emma, she's too nice.

Damon: My back hurts really bed right now. Jumping on Chef wasn't my brightest idea, but Brooke seemed to appreciate it.

Jessie: We won, thank gosh. I wonder what the next challenge will be.

Brian: Is this going to take long? I gotta go practice my Ollie.

Kevin: Very original, I bet you that half my team has voted to get rid of me. They'll pay, they all will! I vote for Terry, he gives in to girls to easy.

Stella: Hi people watching us!

Hunter: Did anyone else notice Terry's new hair? It's sparkly and stuff. I nearly died laughing.

At the campfire ceremony…

"Hyenas, you sat in the confessional and voted, when I call your name come and receive your marshmallow!" Schuyler announced.

"Brooke!" Brooke skipped up to claim her sugary confection.

"Emma and Molly!" Emma linked arms with Molly, and they waltzed over to get their marshmallow.

"Harmony and Terry" They walked up and Harmony immediately ate her marshmallow. Terry winked at her while she was swallowing, causing her to almost choke.

"Shonnie!" Shonnie jumped in the air, practically shouting in delight.

"Alanna" Alanna strutted over to the tray, grabbed her marshmallow, and threw it at Chris, who was holding the tray. It hit him in the eye, and he doubled over in pain. Schuyler grabbed the tray before it fell to the ground.

"Elliot and Skyler!" She exclaimed, "Which means Kevin is going to playa de losers! Adios amigo!"

Kevin took his time walking over to the helicopter, eventually Terry and Skyler picked him up and threw him on it. The remaining Hyenas waved as the helicopter carried Kevin away.

Cheering the Lions picked up Mickey and started chanting her name. Mickey made a face like she was in pain, Hunter saw this and put her down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"The headaches are back. I was hoping maybe they had gone aw-" Then she passed out. Chef came over picked her up and carried her too the infirmary. The Lions watched in wonder, except Stella, Louise, and Bella. They followed to make sure she was alright.

"Well that's it for this week's episode; tune in next time to see what happens next on Fun, Farm, ISLAND!!!" Schuyler said.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Chris said, holding his now throbbing eye.

"Get over it, you big wuss." She said then walked away.

A/N: Well there it is. My magnificent chapter.7 ½ pages long. And 3261 words. Got challenge ideas? Send them in. Happy Holidays!!

Cookies N' Cream: Hey! She passed out. Happy? I hope I did it right, I've never had to write some one changing personalities before. Her waking up will appear next chapter. Hope you like it!

Review!

~JoseJalpenoOnASteek


	9. The Fourth Challenge

A/N: Thank you all for your magnificent reviews. I just figured out I've been mis-spelling "Davon's" name. His name is actually Damon. I feel really bad, but for now his name is going to stay as Davon, cuz, it's less confusing for me. After this chapter I'll be going back and correcting old chapters, so then it'll change. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'd like to thank 1000GreenSun for the rockin' challenge idea. It's hers, not mine.

"Last time on Fun Farm Island, the farmers were forced to run from Chef, when someone commented on his bad cooking skills. After three of them got caught, Mickey bravely shot Chef with a tranquilizer gun, securing the win for the Lions. The Hyenas sent a heart-broken Kevin home and the Lions cheered Mickey for her heroic deed. Unfortunately they weren't told that loud noises set off her split personality. It must've slipped my mind. What will happen this time on Fun, Farm, ISLAND!?!" Chris announced to the camera.

"Farmers, time to wake up! You've got a big day ahead of you, and lots of fun to get to." Chris announced, "Meet in the infirmary this time." The farmers slowly walked out of their tents. The Lions were **silent as the grave**. They slowly marched one by one towards the infirmary tent. Once inside they saw that all of the beds were empty.

"Where's psycho girl?" Terry asked. A couple of the Lions shot him a death glare. "Sorry, where's Mickey?"

"She woke up in the middle of the night, knocked out Chef, and escaped. We have our guys out looking for her, Lions, your going to have to do the challenge without her."

"Dude your going to give us a challenge while one of our team mates is out there? That's harsh." Hunter commented.

"Yeah, well, the fact of the matter is people are still watching the show and they want to see a challenge so, as they say, the show must go on." Schuyler said.

"Jackasses" Louise mumbled under her breath.

"Anyways today's challenge is a scavenger hunt. Schuyler is going to divide you into pairs, Chef will give each pair a list, and then you'll go search for the items." Chris said.

"Whichever pair finds all their items first wins the challenge for their team. Here are the lists." Schuyler said as she passed them out.

"Hurry up, and avoid the woods. That's were we have the people looking for her." Chris added.

"Go!" Schuyler shouted gleefully. The farmers just stood there staring at her.

"What? Why aren't you scrambling about looking for the stuff?" Chris asked, obviously confused.

"Dude, she was supposed to assign us into pairs. Remember?" Russell said.

"Oh, right, Lions, Ai and Hunter, Bella and Brian, Damon and Louise, and Jessie, Russell, you'll be with Stella. Hyenas, Molly with Elliot, Alanna and Shonnie, Skyler and Brooke, and that leaves Terry, Emma, and Harmony. That everybody? Well then what are you waiting for? Go!" Said Chris.

The farmers took off running in different directions.

Lions: Hunter & Ai

"Look, I think we should go check the bathrooms. Chris has a sick sense of humor and so does that Schuyler girl. They probably hid something in there." Ai reasoned. Hunter just shook his head in agreement. They carefully made their way to the bathrooms, avoiding the shady spots as much as possible.

"Why are we supposed to avoid the woods? Mickey's double can't be that bad." Hunter wondered out loud.

"You don't know that, for all we know she could be a psychotic killer, waiting to rip us to shreds. I doubt it, but you never know." Ai replied.

When they finally got to the bathroom, they stood there staring at the stalls. Ai nudged Hunter forward a bit, and he took a deep breath, walked over to the first stall, and kicked it open with his foot. He gave her thumbs up to show that nothing was in there. Moving on to the next one he kicked it open as well. He grinned at her this time. She gave a slight smile, before motioning to the last, and final stall. Rolling his eyes at her he went and opened it. There standing on the toilet seat was Mickey.

"Hey your that kid on my team, Hunter." She said. Hunter gulped and nodded.

"Hunter? What's wrong?" Ai asked in a worried voice.

"Mickey peered over the stall at her. Noticing the white slip of paper in her hand she asked Hunter what the challenge was.

"We're supposed to find the items on this list before the other team." He replied gulping.

Mickey snorted with laughter, "Calm down I'm not going to kill your ass, I want to win this shitty challenge as much as you. Can I see the list?" Ai walked over to her and handed her the list.

"This shit is simple, here let me find the stuff for you. I watched Chris and his little girlfriend hide them all. You guys stay here, I'll be right back. Hunter didn't say anything, so Ai replied with "Sure."

"Fuck, I forgot do you guys know where the bastard guards are looking for me at?" She asked quickly.

"Their looking in the woods." Said Ai.

"It's like taking candy from a baby." She said, and then she exited through the door and took off running.

"Well, she's not a psychotic killer." Ai said.

"Or her double's a really good actor." Hunter said, staring off at the doorframe that Mickey had been standing in, seconds ago.

Lions: Bella and Brian

"Brian? Where'd you go?" Bella called into the stables.

"Bella, I'm right here. Did anyone ever tell you, you worry too much?" Brian replied, dropping beside her from the rafters.

"Did you find anything?" Bella replied, ignoring the latter comment.

"Nope, no rakes, pineapples, or high-heels up there." He said.

"Damn it, were could they be!" Bella exclaimed.

"Calm down, I bet you no one else has found their stuff yet anyways." Brian said, bending over to tie his shoe.

"That's the point! We need to find it before anyone else does." Bella remarked.

"Hold on, we need a high-heel, does it specify what kind?" Brian asked.

"No, it just says high heel." Said Bella.

"I've got an idea, follow me." He grabbed Bella's hand a dragged her to the lake. Schuyler was laying on the shore getting a tan.

"Schuyler! We need your shoe." Brian said.

"And why should I give it to you?" She asked taking off her sun glasses to look at them.

"Because you're a kind caring person?" Brian said. Schuyler laughed, grabbed the shoe lying beside her, and tossed it to him.

"Have fun!" She called out, as Bella and Brian walked away.

"Do I want to know how you knew where she was?" Bella asked when they were away from the lake. Brian started mumbling something about one of the guys saying something about her tanning everyday.

"Pig." Bella muttered walking away.

Lions: Damon & Louise

"Well isn't this fun." Louise commented.

"Yeah, it's a blast." Damon muttered.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, ya know." She replied.

"Look, leave me alone." Damon huffed.

"Whatever. By the way there's a spider on your back." She said, smirking. Damon started hopping around, trying to get it off.

"Oh look at that, it s a cricket. Isn't one of our items a cricket?" She said, scooping the little creature up in her hand. "And to think, you got all worked up over a cricket." She continued, laughing.

"I wasn't scared." Damon said.

"Yeah sure you weren't, you were shaking because it's cold outside." Louise said.

"Fine I call a truce." Damon said.

"A truce? What are we in Middle School?" She said, looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"It's impossible to talk to you! Why do I bother?" Damon asked.

"Take a chill pill, fine truce." She replied.

"Too late I take back my truce now." Damon said. He bent down to examine a rock.

"What!?! You can't take back a truce offering! I declare war!" She shouted and with that she started throwing pinecones at him.

"Fine I agree! Truce, truce."

"I accept on one condition, you let me help you ask Brooke to go out with you." Louise said, smirking yet again. Damon instantly paled.

"What? I don't like her!" He said, too quickly.

"Yeah right and the sun is purple. It's so obvious. Now do you want this truce or not?" She replied.

"Fine, deal." He said, and then they shook hands.

Lions: Russell, Jessie, & Stella

Russell was wandering ahead of the Stella and Jessie. They had all decided to search the woods anyways. They were chatting about girl stuff, and to be perfectly hones he really didn't care. Last time he had attempted to listen to them they had been talking about bands and rating their looks on a scale of one to ten. He stopped thinking long enough to hear what they were whispering about now.

"Okay, how about Hunter?" Stella whispered to Jessie.

"Ooh, a definite 8. I just absolutely adore his hair."

"Me too! And have you seen his six pack?"

"Hm, how bout Mr. Quiet up there?" Stella whispered, yet again, too Jessie.

"Ten obviously! He's so hot, and a total gentleman." Jessie whispered back.

"Right, you sound like you really like him."

"Well, hes like the perfect guy. I really do like him, but shhhh! I don't want him to hear and get a big head over it." Jessie replied, "What about you? Rate Skyler."

"Skyler? Why would I rate him?" She asked curiously. I rolled my eyes. It was only too obvious to everyone that Skyler was totally in to this girl, everyone but her, apparently.

"Don't you like him?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, he's a great friend."

"No, I mean more than a friend." Jessie asked, then all turned quiet.

"I never really though about it. I guess so, but I don't think he likes me like that." She said, I had to try really hard to hold in my laughter. If only she could hear the way Skyler went on and on about her. It was almost sickening.

"Ugh, whatever. How bout' Terry?" Jessie asked, things were silent for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"Hes hot as hell, but I have no intention of landing myself in jail over him." Stella gasped between laughs.

"So true, Elliot?" Jessie asked.

"He's good, how bout a nine? He's so damn sexy, and the silent, shy thing only helps it." Stella said. Jessie nodded in agreement.

Then I spotted it, it was a red flag. Sweet, that's on our list. I doubled back and showed it to the girls. They looked at it and burst out laughing. They started to walk ahead of me. I could barely hear Jessie say, "Boy's their so clueless" I looked at the flag, looked at them, and sighed. I'll never understand girls. Never.

Hyenas: Molly and Elliot

"Elliot! Where are you?" Molly shouted. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, trying to hear if he was there. She only heard silence.

"Elliot! Come on! You're scaring me!" Molly shouted yet again. Minutes later Elliot appeared. He had all three of the items they needed, Molly quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and said, "Miss me? Do you remember which way to get back?"

"Shoot! I knew coming in the woods was a bad idea." She said.

"It's okay, we got the items didn't we?"

"Not okay if we can't get back." She replied, still clinging on to him. Then Mickey appeared, hanging upside down from a tree.

"You guys lost?" Mickey asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Elliot responded.

"Here, I'm heading back to the hell hole, follow me." She said, swinging onto the ground.

"Why are you going to help us? We're on the other team." Molly asked timidly.

"You two are a hell of a lot better than the people on my team, I can't get voted off because I'm not participating in this challenge, whoever does get voted off is less competition for me, and for some unexplainable reason, I actually like you two. Now hurry up before I change my mind." Mickey said, still guiding them towards the farm.

When they finally got there Mickey headed towards the bathrooms. But first she said, "You better get that stuff to Chris, and don't tell anyone you saw me or that I helped you, got it?" She commanded. Elliot and Molly nodded, and walked off. On their way Molly twisted her ankle, and Elliot had to carry her back, forcing them to arrive late.

Hyenas: Alanna & Shonnie

"Listen up nerd boy we are going to do this my way, or I'll kick your ass. Got it?" Alanna threatened.

"Hey look out for that br-" Shonnie tried to yell, but alas he was too late. Alanna walked head on into a low tree branch. She feel to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Shonnie ran over to her and checked her pulse, after determining that she was still alive, he picked her up and carried her back to camp. After dropping her off in the infirmary, he went and told Chris what had happened.

"Harsh, dude, you and Alanna forfeit then?" He asked.

"Well we can't exactly participate." Shonnie replied.

"So you'll are dropping out?" Chris asked, once again.

"Alanna is knocked out! How is she going to participate!?!" Shonnie yelled.

"Dude, no need to get so upset. So you're sure you want to forfeit?" He asked.

"Yes Chris, I'm sure I want to forfeit!" Shonnie yelled, before walking off to go meditate.

"Someone's in a crabby mood." Chris said, to no one, then walked off to check on Schuyler.

Hyenas: Brooke & Skyler

"So then I was all like no don't shoot me! And the Damon jumped in the way and saved me! He's like a night in shining armor! I hope his team isn't mad at him for doing that. I don't think they are, but you never know. Have you noticed how we're all in some way like the characters from last season? I mean Terry is Duncan, Russell is Geoff, Elliot is DJ, Ai is Courtney, Alanna is Heather, I'm Izzy, I don't know, you and Russell tie for Geoff. Um, Jessie is Bridgette, oh, Russell is Trent, which means your Geoff, Louise is Gwen. Oh! I got it, we could all have a costume party and go as those people! Seriously, it could happen." Brooke rambled.

"Your right, which is pretty weird. But, shouldn't we be looking for the stuff?" Asked Skyler.

"Yeah probably, so anyways, what's up with you?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing much, I really miss my friends at home. And playing sports. Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure! I love secrets! Their just so totally awesome!" Brooke said, "Sorry go on."

"I really like Stella." Skyler said, staring at the ground. He looked up at Brooke to see how she would react. She was lying on the ground rolling in laughter (Literally rotfl).

"That's your big secret? Newsflash! Everyone here knows that!" She said when she was done laughing. Now she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Everyone?" Skyler asked, in disbelief.

"Everyone but the Stella, she's so oblivious." Brooke said.

"What if someone tells her? I'm screwed, she probably thinks I don't like her." He said, shaking his head in sadness.

"It'll be okay, you'll tell her how you feel, she'll fall madly in love with you, and you'll will live happily ever after." Brooke reasoned.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel?" Skyler asked.

"Aren't you? There's nothing more pathetic than a guy that can't tell a girl how he feels." Brooke responded.

"Your right! I'm going to tell her right when we get back from camp!" Skyler exclaimed. "Thanks for helping, I thought you were a hyperactive weirdo."

"I'm offended! I'm only like that when I've eaten. No food, no energy, no hyperactivity. And Chris never let us eat breakfast this morning." Brooke responded.

"Speaking of which, I'm starving. Lets go break into the kitchens and snag something to eat." Skyler said. Brooke nodded yes, and off they went into the wild blue yonder.

Hyenas: Terry, Harmony, & Emma

"Harmony, Emma, stop fighting!" Terry yelled. They both stopped and looked at him. "I love that ya'll are fighting over me, I really do, but I need to concentrate right now. We need to win this challenge that way none of us get voted off."

"Fine, I'll stop if she stops." Emma said.

"Right back at ya." Harmony said glaring at her.

"Good now does anyone see a bottle of glue." Terry said.

"Yeah there's one stuck to your back." Harmony said, and immediately both girls started laughing at him. Terry rolled his eyes, they were either laughing at him or arguing over him. How the hell was this going to work out? Breathing slowly Terry tried to calm himself. The girls saw this and started cracking up again.

"What's funny this time?" Terry asked.

"You look so funny trying to be calm, it's just hilarious!" Harmony managed to say between laughs.

"Oh god I've got to pee! Where's the bathroom?" Asked Emma suddenly. Harmony stopped laughing instantly and looked around.

"I don't think there is one in the middle of the woods." Harmony said.

"Fine, we're just going to have to go back to camp." Emma reasoned.

"What!?! We can't go back, we need to finish this challenge!" Terry yelled. These chicks were seriously driving him crazy.

"I can't pee in the middle of the woods." Emma whined.

"Fine, lets go back." Terry said, "I give up." The girls once again looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're so bi-polar!" Harmony laughed. "One minute your annoyed, the next your mad, and then you go all soft. It's funny."

"Whatever let's head back." Terry said. He started walking towards the farm, and stopped when he noticed the girls were still behind laughing at him. Sighing he walked over there and picked them up, over his shoulders, and carried them back.

When everyone finally got back to the farm…

"Dudes what took you so long? Hunter and Ai won the contest twenty minutes ago!" Chris announced.

"What? I thought Molly and Elliot won." Terry complained.

"Nope they got back about two minutes after Hunter and Ai." Schuyler said.

"On a brighter note we found Mickey, she's currently loose in her own private cabin. Now Hyenas we'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris said.

At the campfire ceremony… (A/N: Pinkluver93 Hope it's more dramatic.)

"Here we are, at the dramatic campfire ceremony. It's time to see who the campers voted off. Whoever that is will board the helicopter of shame and sorrow, and will never, and I mean never, come back again."

"Dude that's what you said last season, but you brought back people anyways." Terry interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be dramatic!" Chris argued.

"When I call a farmer's name they are to come forth and collect a marshmallow. The marshmallow represents their right to stay yet another week. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow-"

"We know, we know boards the helicopter of shame and sorrow, never to be seen again." Harmony interrupted. "Just get on with it." Chris & Schuyler shot a death glare at her.

"Skyler." Chris said. Skyler walked up to Chris and collected his marshmallow. He quickly gulped it down before returning to his seat.

"My man, Elliot." Chris announced. He walked up to get the marshmallow. Sitting back down he handed it to Molly to eat. "They're too sugary for me." She smiled and ate it in small bites.

"Molly." She grinned a grin of relief and trotted up to retrieve the marshmallow. She sat down, and swallowed hers in one gulp. Elliot grinned and intertwined her fingers with his own.

"Shonnie." Schuyler said before Chris could. Chris frowned at her and made a face, Schuyler smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Shonnie skipped up and took the marshmallow and went back to his seat. He put the marshmallow into hi pocket for later.

"Harmony." Harmony got up, walked up to receive her marshmallowy savior. On her way back to her seat she high-fived Emma.

"Emma." She walked up to the tray of marshmallows and started at them.

"You're supposed to take one." Chris instructed.

"I know, but I don't like marshmallow's they have sugar in them ya know." Emma replied.

"You don't say." Schuyler said dryly.

"They really do!" Emma said, nodding her head.

"Brooke." Chris announced. Brooke skipped up to the marshmallows and at hers. She looked at Emma, who was still standing there staring at her, and said, "I'll eat yours if you don't want it." Emma smiled in delight and immediately handed it to Brooke. Brooke threw it up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"This is it, Terry or Alanna. Who's going to stay, who's going to go earn a one way trip on the helicopter of shame and sorrow!?!" Chris announced.

"And the person who is going home is…." Chris paused for dramatic effect of course. "Alanna!"

"What! I'm going home? You people would rather let a criminal stay on then me! You'll be sorry!" She screamed, all the while being dragged onto the helicopter by Chef.

"Well that's it for today's episode of Fun, Farm, ISLAND! Tune in next week for whatever the hell happens next!" Chris said.

A/N: Sorry if it's crappy. Review please. I messed up with who won the challenge could you notice? Wondering why the words "Silent as the Grave" are bold? Their a quote from a movie. Guess which one and you get virtual ice cream, quick before it melts!

CookiesNCream: Sorry that Mickey's double didn't show much, she'll appear next chapter a lot. As for your fabulous challenge ideas, I didn't receive them until I was almost done with this. So I can guarantee one of them will be used next chapter. Thanks for the awesome review!


	10. The Fifth Challenge

A/N: Happy New Year! Assuming I don't write another chapter before then that is. Hope you like this chapter. Read & Review! I'll love you forever. No homo.

Disclaimer: CookieNCream came up with the challenge idea. Thanks!!!! =]

"Last time on Fun Farm Island, the farmers participated in a scavenger hunt. Hunter and Ai won the challenge, and the Hyena's sent Alanna home after she got knocked unconscious. Skyler admitted his feelings for a certain Lion, Stella and Jessie became friends, Emma and Harmony laughed at Terry, Louise and Damon called truce, Bella called Brian a pig, and Hunter and Ai ran into Mickey. What will happen next time on Fun, Farm, ISLAND!?!" Chris said

"Farmers, mess hall, now!" Schuyler said, over the intercom.

The farmers walk towards the mess hall. Entering they take seats at their respective tables, and start attempting to eat the "food" in front of them. Chris and Schuyler walk in laughing about something.

"What are you two so happy about?" Terry grumbled.

"Nothing, we've just come up with the perfect challenge." Schuyler said, smiling happily.

"Yeah? What is it?" Damon asked.

"Well, you guys are gong to be chained together and forced through a maze. The maze will be filled with different obstacles, to make it harder. Everyone on your team must be out of the maze before your team can win. The team who wins gets unchained; the team who doesn't stays chained for the rest of the day and has to send two people home. Isn't it wonderful?" Schuyler exclaimed with a grin.

"No! That stinks! Are we going to be chained with our whole team or pairs again?" Stella questioned.

"Pairs, their easier to tape." Chris informed.

"So where is this maze? I'm sure it would've been spotted if it was on the farm." Shonnie reasoned.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the lake." Chris said, "We're going to be taking a boat to get there."

"Wonderful." Hunter said, gulping down the rest of his meal.

About thirty minutes later the farmers were on the boat and headed to the maze. When they finally got there they followed Chef to the maze.

"This is it? That doesn't look too bad." Elliot said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Come over here we need to chain you together." Chris said.

The Farmers stepped forward and were forced into chains. Hyenas: Harmony & Shonnie, Terry & Molly, Skyler & Brooke, and Emma & Elliot. Lions: Ai & Bella, Louise & Damon, Hunter & Mickey, Russell & Jessie, and Brian & Stella. The farmers entered the maze pair by pair. When they were all finally in the maze they saw that there were nine different openings.

"Well this is where we split up I guess. May the best team win." Skyler announced, and then he and Brooke entered the first opening. The rest of the people did the same.

(These are in the order of getting out of the maze, first to last.)

Molly & Terry:

"Here let me help you." Terry said. He and Molly had been running through the maze and every so often they'd stop and peer over the edges to make sure they were going the right way. Terry got on all fours and motioned for her to stand on his back. She did so and looked at their surroundings.

"There's something over there I'm going to climb over." She announced and proceeded to do so.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Terry warned. He listened to hear whether she made it over alright.

"I'm okay!" She shouted over the wall. (Maze walls are made of stone.) Sighing Terry climbed over and dropped to the ground.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It's a pit full of something moving. I think they're snakes." Responded Molly.

"Snakes? That's strange." Terry said.

"Why is that strange?" Molly asked.

"Because I'm deathly afraid of snakes." Terry stated.

"Oh, that's a weird coincidence."

"Weird indeed."

"Do you think we can jump it?" Molly asked.

"I think so, maybe we should climb back over the wall just in case." Terry considered.

"Why are you oh so careful all of a sudden?" Molly questioned. "You don't usually act this way."

"Because if you get hurt then either Mickey or your boyfriend Elliot will blame me, and I'd just rather not deal with that." Terry said.

"I'm a grown person; I can take care of myself. And he's not my boyfriend." Molly argued.

"Could've fooled me, anyways lets jump." He said, then grabbed her hand and they jumped. They safely made it to the other followed the path the rest of the way and made it out before anyone else.

Louise & Damon:

"So have you thought of a way to help me with Brooke?" Damon asked.

"Not yet but don't worry, I've got a few ideas though." Louise said. "What do you see in her?"

"I don't really know she's just so unique. You know? There's no one else quite like her." He said thoughtfully.

"Someone's whipped." Louise said, smiling.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They were so busy arguing they didn't notice the goat following them. It made a weird noise and Louise turned around to see what it was.

"Awww. It's a goat! He's so cute!" She cooed. Damon just stood there. Louise noticed this and turned to face him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it's a goat?" Louise teased.

"Oh, shut up, I just don't like goats. They and pigeons freak me out." Damon said.

"Pigeons? How the heck are you afraid of pigeons?" Louise questioned.

"I just am o.k.?" Damon.

"Alright, no need to snap. Are you feeling brave enough to walk around the little itty bitty goat?" Louise asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Damon muttered, and then proceeded to walk around the goat with out making contact. They walked along the maze in silence. They came upon a door, and contemplated whether they should enter it or not.

"It could be dangerous." Damon argued.

"I doubt it, come on we're wasting time." Louise said, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. All was dark but then lights began to turn on. The room was filled with peas. Louise froze up.

"Louise are you o.k.?" Damon asked, genuinely concerned. She didn't respond. Sighing he went over to her and pushed her forward. She took a couple steps and then stopped again. Damon got an idea. He pushed her forward repeatedly until they got to the other side of the room. He pushed open the door and they both stepped outside into the sunshine.

"Louise, are you going to be o.k.?" He asked, once again.

"Yeah, I think so. I almost died from peas once." She said shuddering. They continued to walk aimlessly around the maze. Louise fell down and sat there for several minutes.

"I don't mean to rush you, but I think that's the finish line!" Damon said. He pointed at a piece of rope tied from one tree to another.

"That's the crappiest finish line I've ever seen." Louise said, she got up and then they ran to the finish line. Terry and Molly were waiting there in an awkward silence.

"I was starting to think that everyone else either died or got lost." Said Terry, welcoming the newcomers.

"What did you expect us to be lying on the ground sucking our thumbs?" Damon said grinning.

Brian & Stella:

Brian was currently lying on the ground sucking on his thumb. Stella was trying to sooth him.

"Come on Brian, it's just a bit of fire. It won't hurt you." She calmly said, rubbing his back comfortingly. He just shook his head and continued to suck his thumb. Stella sighed and then came up with a plan.

"Brian, Bella's coming." Stella said. He immediately sat up and looked around.

"Where?" He asked.

"Okay she's not here, but would you want her to see you like this? You're a guy you're supposed to protect your girl. How are you going to do that if you're lying on the floor acting like a little kid?" Stella demanded.

"You're right! I need to act like a guy." He amended. He stood up and looked around.

"Which way?" He asked. There were two paths and they both went opposite directions.

"Eenie, meanie, miney, moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go, my mother says to pick the very best one and you are it! That way!" Stella said in a sing-song voice. They walked that way for a while before coming across a bunch of glass shattered on the ground. There was a guy standing there constantly throwing bottles against the ground. Stella instantly paled.

"Hey, Stella, you alright?" Brian asked. She said nothing seconds later she fainted.

"God damn it." Brian grumbled then he attempted to pick her up many times before he could actually carry her. He ran to the rest of the way to the finish line.

"Hey, you guys, help me please?" Brian panted. Damon & Terry ran over and helped him with Stella, who still hadn't woken up. Louise took off her jacket and made a pillow for Stella, while Molly cleared off some of the ground. They laid her on the ground and waited.

Hunter & Mickey:

"Come on skaterboy, we've got to win this!" Mickey shouted encouragingly. Hunter and Mickey were trying to avoid the knives being thrown at them and walk towards freedom at the same time. Finally they made it and collapsed.

"No time for rest, we've got to hurry up! I can practically taste the finish line!" Mickey shouted. She then rushed him up and together they ran to the next obstacle. There was an electric chair sitting there. It was on a platform and had hinges. Hunter went and inspected it.

"It looks like you have to sit on it for it to swing out of the path." Hunter concluded.

"As if, come on we're climbing over the piece of shit." Mickey stated.

"What?!? I faced my fear why can't you?" Hunter asked.

"Because I don't have too, now hurry up." Mickey threatened. Hunter climbed over the machine without another word. Mickey, of course, followed being as their chained together. Running they took a right turn and ran into a dead end. They turned around and tried a different path. This one was yet another dead end. Eventually they found a path that lead them to the finish line.

Jessie & Russell:

Jessie and Russell were walking along taking their time. They were talking about anything and everything they could think of.

"Favorite color?" Jessie asked.

"Red." Russell replied.

"Favorite type of music?" She asked.

"Country. What about you? What's your favorite color and music style?"

"Purple and alternative rock." (Didn't tell me, so I guessed.)

"Cool." Russell stated.

"Yepp. So is the glass half full or half empty?" Jessie asked.

"Half full, definitely half full." He said smiling.

"Do unicorns exist?" She asked.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone but I have a pet unicorn, his name is Charlie!" Said Russell.

"Charrrllliiiiieee!" Jessie said laughing.(Charlie the unicorn? Candy Mountain?) "Hey what's that?" She asked suddenly. There was a song playing, it was light at first but became louder as time went by. Jessie's eyes widened, she looked for the source of the nauseating music, but couldn't find it.

"What is it?" Russell asked.

"I-it's the JoBro!" Jessie screamed, falling to her knees clutching her ears. Russell looked confused but then took off his cowboy hat and put it on Jessie's head. It was too big for her, so it covered her ears blocking out all sound.

"Thanks, I just hate their music. It's so…" She didn't finish the sentence. Russell shrugged his shoulders and they kept walking in silence. Suddenly a bear popped out of the wall. Jessie screamed, and Russell jumped in front of her, ready to defend her from the bear. Then Jessie relaxed.

"Russell, I think it's only a cardboard cut-out." Russell walked over to it and punched it. The head fell off.

"Yeah your right, thank god, I wasn't looking forward to dying so young." Jessie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You were going to protect me!" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah, isn't that what guys are supposed to do for their girls?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, but your scared of bears. It's really sweet that you would do that." Jessie said. Russell grinned, "I'm your knight in shining armor." Jessie rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. (corny!)

"Come on lets get out of here before anything else decides to attack us." Suggested Jessie. They started walking towards the finish line, and finally were done with the thing.

Skyler & Brooke:

"The clouds are walking along, singing a song, just like they do. If the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?" Brooke sang. Skyler just rolled his eyes. She had been doing this since they had entered the maze thirty minutes ago. They had kept running into dead ends, and they had actually spotted a couple other pairs walking by. Then he noticed Brooke had stopped singing. He turned to look at her and saw she was staring at a Santa Claus. Hold on a Santa Claus? What the hell? Skyler tried not to act afraid, hoping maybe Brooke wouldn't catch on that he was terrified of Santa.

"Brooke, I think we should turn around." Skyler said. She completely ignored him.

"Look its Santa! Do you think he has presents? I wonder if he'll give me his autograph. That would be sweet! I love Santa! Don't you Skyler?" She looked at him and then skipped over to the fat dude in the red suit. (No offense to any other fat dudes wearing suits that may be reading this) Seeing as Skyler was chained to her, when she started skipping she pulled Skyler over. He crashed to the ground like white on rice.(ignore the horrible simile) The force of him falling over caused Brooke to fall over on top of him. The Santa walked over there to help them up.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Summer!" He said, helping them to their feet. Brooke gave him a bear hug and pulled Skyler into it.

"Santa! I knew you existed! My family is never going to believe this!" Brooke said. "Can I get your signature as proof?" She asked.

"Why sure uh, little girl! I'd be happy too!" Santa said. He quickly pulled his sagging beard back up. Skyler sighed relieved, Santa was Chef in a costume. He rolled his eyes and pulled Brooke away.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Brooke pouted.

"If you want Chef's signature that bad ask for it later." Skyler said and they continued to walk, soon enough they came across a tuba.

"Hey, sweet a tuba! I learned to play those in band class, I'm really good." Skyler said. Brooke started screaming and running away, dragging Skyler behind her. She ran all the way to the finish line, and into the surrounding woods.

Emma & Elliot:

"OMG! It's Kim Possible! I love her she's a crime fighting cheerleader! She's totally awesome!" Emma ranted. Elliot ignored her and continued walking, not looking at the Kim Possible standee. If he couldn't see it, it couldn't see him.

"Come on lets keep going." Elliot muttered.

"Wait Elly! You should totally take my picture with her!" Emma said.

"My name is Elliot! And fine, if it'll get you to hurry up." He grabbed the camera she was offering him, made sure they were both in the picture and clicked the button.

"There, can we go now?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, can you grab Kim though? I want to show her to the others!" Emma said. Elliot shook his head in defeat, grabbed the standee, and ripped it out of the ground. He handed it to Emma and they continued walking.

"Does anyone have some money to spare." Asked a hobo. Emma shrieked and started hitting him with Kim Possible; she managed to kick him in the nuts before she forced Elliot to run away.

They ran and ran until they came across another hobo.

"Isn't that the same hobo?" Asked Elliot, but Emma had already started attacking the poor guy. Elliot sighed and waited for her to stop. After she was done they ran until they reached the finish line and then fell to the ground trying to catch their breath.

Harmony & Shonnie:

"Shonnie which way?" Harmony asked.

"Well that's moss growing on the wall there, so that's North!" Shonnie calculated.

"Cool, let's get moving." They continued to walk. Shonnie was calculating the time by the sun's position in the sky, and Harmony was thinking about Terry. She noticed a spider on Shonnie's back and moved to flick it off. He felt the flick and turned around to see what she was doing.

"There was a spider on your back." She said.

"A spider!?! AHHHHHHH!!!" He started trying to scratch it off his back. Harmony tried telling him that she had gotten it off but failed miserably.

"Did I get it off!?!" Screamed a desperate Shonnie. Harmony gave up and just nodded yes. Shonnie let out a sigh of relief. They continued to walk in silence.

"Look what's that ahead?" Asked a curious Harmony.

"It looks like bumper cars." Said Shonnie. "Ya want to play?" He asked excitedly.

"No, not really, I'm not fond of driving." Harmony stuttered.

"Oh, come on, it's not real driving, and the whole point is to crash into other people." Shonnie said.

"Please no." Harmony begged.

"Alright." Shonnie gave in.

"Hold on, I see the finish line right over there!" Shonnie yelled. "Do you think you can handle walking across it?"

"I think so." Harmony sighed. They started walking across it when the cars suddenly started turning on and driving at them. Harmony froze up, but luckily Shonnie pushed her into one of the cars and started steering it towards the finish line. Then, all of the cars turned off and everything was silent. Shonnie helped Harmony walk towards the clearing where the rest of the farmers were waiting.

Emma and Terry both ran to see if Harmony was okay, but Terry made it there first.

"Harmony, what's wrong? Did this little jerk hurt you? Do I need to kick his butt?" Terry asked, glaring at Shonnie.

"Cars were chasing me!" She wailed into his jackets.

"That's it? Just cars?" Terry questioned. Harmony looked up at him, there were tears streaming down her face. Sighing she went over to Emma and started crying on her.

"What did I say wrong?" Terry asked Elliot, who was standing next to Emma. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your afraid of snakes, she's afraid of cars, hers is a lot more reasonable if you think about it. You don't make fun of other people's fears." Molly lectured Terry.

"Oh, sorry!" Terry told Harmony.

Ai & Bella:

"I think we made a wrong turn." Ai said

"You've directed every turn we've made, so don't blame it on me." Bella complained.

"Well, you didn't have to listen to me." Ai argued.

"Ugh, your impossible! I have no idea how Hunter can like someone like you!" Bella shouted.

"Don't drag Hunter into this, this is all your fault!"

"Is that a clown?" Ai asked out of nowhere.

"What!?! Where?" Bella shouted.

"Right there. Behind you." Ai said. Bella turned around, and screamed bloody murder.

Ai started laughing. "You're afraid of clowns?"

"Shut up! You are so insufferable!" Bella shouted.

"Is that the finish line?" Bella asked.

"Where?" Ai said, turning around to find it. Bella started laughing.

"Got ya!" Bella shouted, laughing hysterically.

"Isn't that the finish line though?" Ai asked.

"You're not fooling me." Bella said.

"No really. Look!" Ai said. Bella still refused to look. Frustrated Ai dragged Bella to the finish line minutes after Harmony and Shonnie arrived.

"Well it looks like the Lions won this one. Hyenas will be voting off two people tonight, at the ever dramatic campfire ceremony." Chris said, stepping out of the shadows. Schuyler and Chef filed out of the maze.

"Thank Chef and Schuyler for the amazing obstacles." Chris said. Skyler started screaming and ran off. Chris looked confused, "Oh right, Chef, couldn't you take off the Santa costume first?" Chef shrugged his shoulders.

Confessionals:

Brooke: Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum Be Dum Bum. Disturbia!

Damon: Do you hear singing? It sounds like Rhianna.

Hunter: Well that was an interesting challenge. I hope that the next one is better.

Ai: Stupid Bella.

Bella: I hate Ai! She's so freaking bossy!

Brian: I broke my skateboard! I can't believe it. This place is going to drive me crazy.

Skyler: I'm going to tell Stella tonight, how I truly feel.

Louise: Okay I figured out the perfect way for Damon to ask out Brooke, it's sweet and unexpected. You'll just have to wait and see.

Terry: I hope Harmony accepts my apology, I really do like her.

Harmony: Of course I accept Terry's apology, he's too sweet for me not too.

Emma: Terry is so cold-hearted, doing that too poor Harmony. I still like him of course, maybe he'll ask me out now.

Elliot: Thank God we won the challenge.

Molly: Do you think that Elliot really likes me? I do, at least he's not sexist like my dad and brother.

Russell & Jessie: *Making out*

Shonnie: Onion wants to take a walk, see ya later.

Mickey: *Cackles evilly into camera*

Stella: I give up, I think everybody's mistaken. There's no way Skyler likes me.

At the Campfire ceremony:

"When I call a pair up they come up here, collect their marshmallow's and the key to unchain them. Whoever's name I don't call must board the helicopter of Shame and Sorrow, and never come back, never, ever, never, again." Chris announced.

"Jessie and Russell." They got up and walked to receive their marshmallows and key. After unlocking the chains they continued to make out.

"Brian and Stella." Brian made thumbs up at Bella, who in return gave him a weak smile. Stella grabbed the key and quickly unlocked herself. She then grabbed her marshmallow and ate it.

"Louise and Damon." Damon high-fived Louise and they ran up to receive their freedom.

"Well this is it, whoever's name I call get's this final marshmallow and will be allowed to stay at Farm Wawanakwa. Whoever doesn't must board the helicopter of shame and sorrow, and will never, and I mean never, return again." Chris announced.

"And the persons staying are,………………wait for it……………….almost there………………….. Hunter and Mickey!" Chris announced. Ai and Bella sighed in defeat and walked towards the helicopter.

"Bella wait!" Brian cried out. "I'll miss you!" They kissed.

"Here Brian, I heard you broke your board, take mine." Bella said.

"Thanks. I love you!" He shouted as Bella boarded the helicopter.

Hunter walked over to Ai. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Bye, Hunter." She hugged him and then followed Bella onto the helicopter and off they flew into the night sky.

Back at the farm…

"Stella there's something I need to tell you." Skyler began.

"What's up Skyler?" Stella said.

"I really really like you Stella and I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"Dude, you guys up for a midnight swim? Couples only!" Terry interrupted.

"Sure dude will be right there." Skyler answered.

"What were you saying Skyler?" Stella asked.

"Stella, I love you." He said, then kissed her. The people around them started clapping and Terry threw in a "Get a room you two".

"So how bout that swim?" Skyler asked Stella, grinning.

"I'd love too"

Somewhere deep in the woods…

"Brooke should we really be out here?" Damon asked.

"Probably not." Brooke called back, she was a couple steps ahead of him and her speed was increasing every minute.

"Then explain to me why we are." Damon said.

"Because I just love the night air, it's so cold and sharp; it reminds me how real the world is. Everything seems kind of dull until I breathe it. Almost like a knife, but not so gory, no blood or any of that stuff. Blood is weird, it's all goopy and red, it reminds me of pizza sauce." Brooke stated.

"Oh, Brooke I have to tell you something." Damon said.

"What is that, that you like me, that Louise is helping you ask me out, or that there's an owl in that tree over there?" Brooke shouted.

"Hold on, how did you figure that out?" Damon wondered.

"I'm really really smart, and Louise told me." Brooke said.

"She did?" Damon asked.

"Yepp." Brooke sang happily.

"Oh, okay."

"That's it? Nothing else to add?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, that's about it." Damon said.

"Wanna go behind that bush and make out?" Brooke asked.

"Why behind the bush? What's wrong with right here?" Damon questioned.

"Nothing, it's just more exciting in the bushes." Brooke responded. Damon shrugged his shoulders and Brooke took it as a yes. She grabbed him and pulled him behind the nearest bush.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Not my best chapter, but it is my longest. I don't really care for how I did the challenge, but I was rushing and really wanted to get this chapter done. Sorry!


	11. The Sixth Challenge: Part One

A/N: Haven't written in a long time, and I'm sorry. New people, new classes, things are weird for me right now. But here's the story. Enjoy, or don't whatever.

Disclaimer: Don't own TDI or characters.

* * *

"Last time on Fun Farm Island the farmers got chained together & sent into a maze full of their darkest fears. Ai & Bella got into an argument and got booted off the show. In a recent development, Brooke and Damon & Skyler and Stella started making out last night. Will the new couples survive? Whats the next challenge? How much longer will Schuyler be able to resist me? Find out on this episode of Fun, Farm, ISLAND!!!!" Chris said into the camera.

The Canadian national anthem blared through the speakers of the sound system, causing the campers to wake up in a fit of groans. It went on for several minutes until Chris came on and annnounced, "Farmers, time to rise and shine. We've got breakfast and then the challenge of the day. Mess hall now! Maclean out!"

The Hyenas and Lions walked out of their respective cabins and tracked out into the Mess Hall silently. Still half asleep they plopped onto the benches and stared at their supposed whole some meal.

"Can't we eat a decent meal for once?" Terry asked impatiently.

"All in due time." Chris said smiling, his smile quickly faded as he surveyed the Farmers clothes and hair. "People I know I told you to hurry but you could've taken the time to brush your hair." He fingered Brian's messy hair.

"I lost my hair brush, shut up." Brian replied, staring at his food.

"Too bad." Schuyler interrupted. The campers ignored her and went back to eating. Chris and Schuyler just watched in silence.

"Well this is awkward." Hunter finally said. "Usually you two are screaming at us or each other."

"Yeah, whats up with you two?" Louise asked.

"Nothing! We're absolutly normal." Chris assured.

"Wheres's Chef? He's usually threatening us to eat our food by now. Not that I miss him, hes way to violent. I like peace not war." Brooke babbled.

"Chef quit he got offered a job that pays better, has more violence, and doesn't involve teens. He took it and left last night." Schuyler answered somberly. The farmers sat in silence and then Chris yelled, "Got ya!! Chef went to the U.S.A.'s president inauguration. He'll be back tomorrow." The farmers groaned and went back to eating their breakfast.

"Are you all about done? If so head down to the amphitheater thing, thats where you will be given the challenge." Chris announced, then he and Schuyler proceeded to walk out of the building. The farmers exchanged looks and then followed them to the amphitheater thing. They got there and sat down, staring at Chris and Schuyler who were standing on stage.

"Well now that your here, let me tell you today's challenge, The Model Runway! You will each be given a box of clothes ranging from hip to old. You are to mix and match the clothes until it satisfies you. Theres glitter, beads, and feathers and anything else you might want over on that table. You'll be given one hour to complete this challenge . Whichever person's outfit wins, will win the challenge for their team. Today's challenge will be judged my Schuyler. Get ready, get set, GO!" Chris announced.

The farmers immediately ran over to the stage and grabbed one of the 16 boxes stacked on the stage. Once they had them they started to disperse themselves throughout the farm.

* * *

A/N: Yeah short and nothing happens, but I wanted to let you guys know I haven't given up on this story. The rest will be up soon, I just have to type it. Love ya, no reviews needed for this chapter.


End file.
